Iliad-class supercarrier
CMA Navy Various factions |class before= |class after=* * |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed=84 |total ships cancelled= |total ships active=22 |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Heavy carrier |length=3,000 metres (9,843 feet) |width=1,013 metres (3,323 feet) |height=789 metres (2589 feet) |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=*1.5-2 metres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=* -assisted manual piloting system *UNA-Assisted Navigation Computer (1) |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=Initial armaments: *M720 twin gatling guns (20) *MH-12 Hades missile silos (15) *Nuclear missiles (5) 2467 refit: * (10) *R31 LOKI EMP missile pods (10 pods of 3 missiles) * (26) *M60 70mm autocannons (25) *Nuclear missiles (3) refit: *Mark II heavy coil (2) * (26) * pods (24 pods of 30 missiles) * (20) |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* * * |role=*Heavy carrier *Transport |notes=Modification of the }} The Iliad-class heavy carrier is an obsolete line of warships based off of PassiGear's successful line of . Averaging at three kilometres from stern-to-stern, the Iliad was the primary means of exacting the UNSC's will for almost a century. While not as well-armed or armoured as the mighty supercarriers that succeeded it, the Iliad's massive modular interior could allow it to carry far more fighters and transports than the aforementioned flagships could. In fact, when fully kitted out for invasions, a single Iliad was often all that was required to overwhelm the defences of most rebelling colonies - a fact which translated into the ships' common descriptor as a "Siege-Breaker". Having been constructed to bring an end to the dreaded , these carriers saw very little action once the conflict ended, with many colonists quickly acknowledging the authority. With few protests and incidents demanding the deployment of a massive peacekeeping force, Iliad''s would slowly decay from decades of non-use, with many being salvaged even as frustration brewed in the colonies. As a result, every ''Iliad carrier was on the verge of being decommissioned by the time of the . The desperation of the UNSC resulted in a new generation of these vessels being approved for production, playing a major role in the early years of the civil war. Eventually, newer and effective warships such as the would begin to phase them out, with the carriers sent to shipbreaking yards to be scrapped. Some members of this class would see some stubborn use in the early years of the . However, their ineffectiveness compared to smaller vessels would inspire the UNSC to cease using them after , with only resource-clogged Insurrectionists and pirates continuing to find use out of the aging warrior. Layout Long and wide, with stubby wings flanking the main hull, the Iliad-class carrier is often sarcastically remarked as an up-sizing of its close cousin, the Phoenix-class colony ship. While fairly accurate, there are a number of obvious changes. The main change is in its profile. Gone is the characteristic hump and the lower observation deck, with boxy angled plating taking their place. This change maximises the ship's internal volume and decreases potentially weak points on the carrier, making it better-suited to combat conditions. The aft is greatly expanded upwards to accommodate the larger reactors, and the two hangars on the sides are given an extra level so twice the number of fighters can be launched at once. These changes make the Iliad appear much more massive than the ship it spawned from, despite being only a few hundred metres longer. The fore of the carrier was dominated by a massive shield, which is usually split in half vertically. Attached only by some hydraulic clamps that fit into indentations on the hull, these shields are almost-entirely composed of armour plating, designed to absorb the initial fire from kinetic weapons in hopes of making it cheaper to repair the Iliad after combat. Hidden behind these is the main sensor array that can be retracted behind the plating, protecting them from incoming fire. Overlooking the sensors is the main bridge structure. Specifications Propulsion Armament Armour and Superstructural Supports Reactor Countermeasures Complement Operational History Ships of the Line Gallery Titan Layout.png|The layout of the Iliad. Category:Carrier classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:CC Ships Category:Gaelic Saga